injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman (Gods, Monsters
Batman is a playable character in the video game Injustice: Gods, Monsters & Freaks. He was first shown in the demo at the E3 Expo 2020 alongside Superman and The Joker. He is voiced by regular Batman voice actor Kevin Conroy. Biography After seeing his parents gunned down by a mugger, Bruce Wayne decided to strike fear into the criminals of Gotham and track down his parent's killer, Joe Chill. He then formed an alliance with A.R.G.U.S. years later in his career to fight his once trusted Justice League, who had turned rogue. Intro/Outro Intro Batman drives out of the Batcave to the stage arena and ejects out of the Batmobile. He then stares at the opponent with a cold stare. Outro Batman tells the opponent to not try to fight him again and watches as the GCPD apprehends the opponent Ending Defeating Superman came with a cost for Bruce, and possibly, his life. He left ARGUS and the Injustice League to try to have a quiet life, but after encountering the mysterious Red Hood, Bruce was back in business, for one final fight against his old student Jason Todd. Abilities Batman is a mortal, therefore, he could be killed by godlike superhumans beings in the Injustice universe. Even though he is mortal, he is considered the most dangerous man alive, even topping Oliver Queen as The Green Arrow, with him having his body to near perfection and has mastered various forms of martial arts known to man. He has also trained his mind to some degree to solve every problem that awaits him and is capable when fighting superhuman opponents. Batman's costume is an armor that is made of tri-weave titanium coated armor plating and flexible plates overlaying an MR-fluid armor layer that was made by Lucius Fox himself. The utility belt was made by Bruce, however, with weapons ranging from Batarangs to Explosive Gel and even Smoke Bombs. Bruce also made some mechanical bats for combat purposes, which proves effective against his opponents. Gameplay Special Moves * Straight Grapple: Batman fires a grapple and, if connected, Batman leaves the opponent stunned for a while so he could perform a combo on his stunned opponent. * Sky Grapple: Batman fires an upwards grapple and, if connected, Batman smashes his opponent back onto the ground. * Batarang: Batman throws a Batarang at his opponent, making it explode with electrical outbursts, causing massive damage. * Upwards Batarang: Batman throws a Batarang at his opponent in the air and knocks him back down to the ground. * Slide Kick: Batman slides underneath his opponent, tripping the opponent to the ground. * Explosive Gel: Batman launches Explosive Gel at his opponent, making the gel stick onto him/her. If it connects, the gel will send the opponent backward. * Cape Parry: Batman stuns his opponent with his cape and unleashes a series of attacks on his enemy. Character Trait Mechanical Bats: Batman calls upon three mechanical bats to hover around him and can be used in three ways; offensive, defensive and explosion. * The offensive way allows Batman to launch the Bats at his opponent one at a time, allowing for more combos and damage. * The defensive way makes the Bats swarm around Batman and, if the opponent touches the Bats, the opponent will be launched into the air. This can be followed up with a Sky Grapple or a juggling combo. * The explosion will make the Bats explode on impact with the opponent and Batman will be able to perform a combo if the opponent is in the air. Other Moves * Grab: Batman grabs his opponent and performs a series of focused attacks before following it up with a kick. The behind variant will make Batman jump over his opponent and make Batman throw Explosive Gel at his opponent. Super Move Knight of Gotham: Batman throws a smoke bomb at his opponent before following it up with an electrical shock to his opponent with tasers. He then punches his opponent in the air as the Batmobile arrives at his location in Battle Mode and shoots the opponent with the Vulcan Gun. Batman then jumps up from the Batmobile and delivers a devastating kick to the opponent. Injustice: Gods, Monsters & Freaks TBA Quotes Story Mode TBA In Battle * "Don't try this again." - Outro * "Wrong moves." * "Round 2." * "Don't get back up." - After the super move on Various Characters * "Weapons locked." - During the super move * "Stop this Selina!" - After a super move on Catwoman * "I love you, Selina!" - After a super move on Catwoman * "Go back to Square One." - After a super move on Nightwing, Raven, Cyborg or Blue Beetle * "Sorry Clark." - After a super move on Superman * "I'm dangerous." - After performing a grab on Various Characters * "Don't laugh psycho." - After performing a grab on Joker Clash * "No more tricks." - Any Character * "You're not going to win." - Any Character * "You can't keep up." - Any Character * "Gotham is my city!" - Any Character * "I'm trying to keep up." - Clash with Young Characters * "I can still hurt you." - Clash with Cyborg or Blue Beetle Defense Wagers TBA Attack Wagers TBA Costumes Batman wears an all black tri-weave MR fluid armor with a glow in the dark Bat Symbol when he isn't in the shadows. He has gauntlets with spring up fins for battle. He also has a cowl with Bat ears and a yellow utility belt with a Bat symbol on the buckle. Trivia * He is voiced by Kevin Conroy, who voices Batman in the DC Animated Universe and the Arkham Games * Batman's super move is similar to his first super move in Injustice: Gods Among Us and his super move in Injustice 2. The Gods Among Us super move has Batman throw a smoke grenade and he electrocutes his opponent with tasers (except he stuns the opponent with the tasers in this game) before using the Batmobile to attack. The similarity to Injustice 2 comes into play when Batman enters the vehicle and uses the Vulcan gun to attack the opponent. The super move also has a similarity to the scrapped super move from the E3 Gods Among Us demo where Batman kicks the opponent as the final strike (Here, Batman ejects out of the Batmobile and kicks the opponent while they are in the air) * He is the only character, along with Nightwing, Raven, The Flash and Cyborg, to not turn evil as Batman knew that one day, the League would turn evil, while the Titans were their own team. The Flash also doesn't turn evil as he believed Batman that one day, something might make the team evil. * Batman's Cape Parry in this game resembles an Arkham Knight combo takedown from the acclaimed Arkham Series * He has the most expensive card in the mobile app, costing 410 000 credits to purchase. * The Batman Beyond costume as seen above is an alternate costume that is yet to be released. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Injustice: Gods, Monsters & Freaks Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Kevin Conroy Category:Batman Category:Gadget Users